Hot Chicks With Superpowers
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Faith gets trained by the best.


**August 15, 2011 – Hot Chicks With Superpowers**

Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Faith gets trained by the best.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge. And #6471 on TtH.

Timeline: before Faith got to Sunnydale for BtVS; before Diana left the island for WW.

Warning: some swearing, but nothing too bad.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. Wonder Woman characters belong to William Moulton Marston, Harry G. Peter and DC Comics. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Boston<strong>

Faith ran as fast as her Slayer-powered legs could carry her, cursing herself for leaving her Watcher behind. It didn't matter that D told her to leave; a Slayer should protect her Watcher, no matter what!

But the logical part of her brain screamed that if she hadn't left, they'd both be dead or turned. If D was right, at least Faith wouldn't have to worry about the older woman being turned. How that was possible, she didn't understand, but D insisted that it was impossible for her kind to be turned into a demon or vampire.

At first Faith thought she meant Watchers, but that didn't make sense 'cause some of the stories she read in past diaries – yes, Faith read the diaries, much to her Watcher's amusement; they were interesting sometimes, dammit! – said some Watchers were turned and their Slayers had to stake them, or their Slayers' replacement had to.

So what was D's _kind_?

The answer probably came from the amulet D always made her wear. More crucial than the orders of the Council that had been passed on in their lessons, D kept telling Faith that the amulet was vitally important and to never lose it. If anything were ever to happen to her – 'her' meaning D – Faith was to align the sections in a certain way, then say, "I beg Hera to return me to my sisters!" which Faith did once she was far away from Kakistos and his minions, but wondered about 'cause she didn't have any sisters – unless she counted B, the other Slayer.

A flash of lightning struck nearby, but didn't harm her, then a wind started whipping the air around her, making it impossible to see what was happening. The change in air pressure caused Faith to blackout before she found out where D was sending her.

* * *

><p><strong>Themyscira<strong>

"Daughter," the Queen of the Amazons addressed her daughter, Diana, "One of the dark warriors is returning to the island. I would like for you to train and guide her so that she may become a warrior the goddesses would be proud to call their own."

It was not well-known among the Amazons or the rest of the world that the goddesses created the Slayer-line…also called the dark warriors because they fought the evil that lurked in the dark. A treaty with the gods left the girls in the hands of man, unless they specifically called on Hera – something which they weren't normally told about, so they didn't know it was an option.

Although it was deceitful, and therefore unpleasant to the honest race of warrior females, the goddesses told them they needed to send some of the Amazons undercover as Watchers among the Council, which was entrusted to care for the Slayers. The men in that group were growing too arrogant and reckless in their treatment of the dark warriors.

Each Amazon that left was given an amulet which would send one of the girls back to the island for training…but it could only be used if the Amazon who gave it to her was dead. Sadly, one had just been used.

* * *

><p>The young girl who appeared was nothing like Princess Diana was expecting. This girl was belligerent, dressed strangely, and spoke in a way that Diana assumed was supposed to shock her – if she knew the connotations of what was being said. This was a warrior-child? Diana must have done something to displease her mother if she was being punished like this.<p>

For her part, Faith almost snarled when Miss Princess said her name was Diana. How dare she have the same name as D? And Princess there thought she was going to take D's place in training her? This called for brutal action; time to put Princess in her place.

So it came as quite the surprise to Faith when it wasn't the Princess who was knocked down, but her. No matter what she tried – even some sneaky stuff – the Princess always managed to beat her.

* * *

><p>After a couple months of antagonistic – on the teen's part – training, Faith finally admitted to herself that Princess D wasn't so bad after all. And apparently the woman had unending patience because she never got angry with Faith, even when Faith tried extra hard to be bitchy towards her.<p>

As they were practicing their meditation techniques, Faith felt Princess D move, then was startled when she heard another voice gasp out, "Faith?" She opened her eyes to see Princess D bowing lower than she did for her mother, the Queen Lady. _Oh, this must be one of the goddesses they worshiped._

Because she knew that Princess D would kick her ass all over the island if she answered like she normally would, Faith answered more respectfully, "Yes, do I know you…my lady?" she stuttered over the last part, unsure of how to address the woman. It must have been close enough because Princess D didn't look _too_ upset with her.

Through her tears, the blonde chick smiled back and said, "I'm Aphrodite, the goddess of love. You are one of my three daughters; Faith, Hope and Chastity. All three of you were stolen from me by Ares because I refused to help one of his favorite followers prolong a war. Then all three of you were hidden from my sight. Once we met, though, his tricks couldn't keep me from recognizing my own baby."

Ignoring the expression on the brunette teenager's face, Aphrodite raced over and swept her baby girl into a tight hug. Faith almost resisted, but when she literally felt the love and relief coming from the woman claiming to be her mother, the parts of her soul broken by the childhood she had been forced to endure began to heal over. Oh, she would never be a happy-go-lucky cheerleader-type, but now she wouldn't feel abandoned and alone ever again. Aphrodite's love would make sure of that.

It shocked the Amazons that not only had they been host to the _physical_ daughter of one of their goddesses for the past couple months, but now that goddess was staying with them as well so she could get to know said daughter better.

* * *

><p>But like all good things, Faith's time on the island had to come to an end. Artemis sent word to Aphrodite that Kakistos was headed towards Sunnydale. If he couldn't get Faith, he'd kill the other Slayer instead. Faith couldn't let the other girl die because of her.<p>

"Princess Diana," Aphrodite started almost nervously, "I ask a personal favor of you: that you leave the island to continue guiding my daughter as she fulfills her duties as a Slayer."

"Of course, my goddess," Diana replied instantly, bowing as she did so. When your goddess asked a favor, you didn't worry about the consequences – even if one was that you likely wouldn't ever return home.

Turning to her daughter, the goddess of love fought back the urge to snatch her and return to Olympus where Faith would be safe. Her child had a destiny and needed to fulfill it. However, she would keep Faith from taking the wrong path by offering her a bit of advice, "Faith, my darling girl, do not be afraid to love. She is not your rival, but your other half. She will temper your impulsive nature – despite being impulsive herself at times."

Aphrodite brushed Faith's hair away from her face before continuing, "Don't judge her too harshly for her past love; she was manipulated into it by Hades. He hoped to someday make her his bride and by putting her with the vampire, he thought she would be easier to shape into what he wanted when it fell apart. He underestimated her. Show her that love can be good."

"I will, Mom," Faith replied. She turned to Princess D and smirked, "Let's go show B how cool it is to be hot chicks with superpowers."

* * *

><p>AN: Oops, almost forgot to put in the line that I knew I wanted for this fic.

Tomorrow's (hopeful) fic: Fred/Eureka.


End file.
